Descent into Madness (2011)
Descent into Madness (2011) is the Pay-Per-View that took place on February 20th, 2011 in Baltimore, Maryland in the United States. Patricipants Wrestlers * J.D. Mayfield * Vaevictus Pendragon * Anthony Analog * Mason Case * Alexander Phoenix * Teru Mikami * Night * Moonlight * Mr. Aaron Firovanti * Mega * Jim Johnson * Vanessa Ramius * Venus * Hellsinger * Wolfchild * Tornado * TMJ * Anthony Analog * Markus Ramius * exx * Nasty Ned Chambers * Matt Dawgs * T-Dog * Raver Staff * Cotton McKnight * Pepper Brooks * Miranda Rose Blackthorne * Jose Cuervo * Midget * Jim Jones * iPad * Dark Tornado * Boots * Cassandra James * Jim Beam * Lee Marshall * Dennis Stamp Events Match 1: Vaevictus Pendragon versus J.D. Mayfield in a Stun Baton On a Pole Match The match never properly started as Vaevictus Pendragon ambushed J.D. Mayfield on the ramp, Jose Cuervo never starting the match. Vaevictus eventually began using the stun baton on J.D.'s face before Anthony Analog arrived to make the save, then getting chased off by Mason Case and Alexander Phoenix. Match 2: Kira versus The Green Teabagger During the match Teru Mikami attacked Midget and then laid out The Green Teabagger, allowing Kira to get the win whilst unaware of what transpired. Living Nightmare Nightmare come out with a tied-up Mr. Aaron Firovanti, planning to assault him with a blow torch. The Merchants of Death and Sugar & Spice try to help but are forced to back off, Nightmare demanding they be awarded the World Tag Team Championship or else they'll burn Aaron. Hellsinger and the rest of The Illuminati strike, managing to recover the tag belts and Aaron but Night holds Vanessa Ramius at knife-point. Hellsinger manages to save Vanessa but Nightmare escapes. Match 3: Wolfchild versus Tornado Wolfchild won after hitting a low blow followed by Howling at the Moonsault for a pinfall. Match 4: Alexander Phoenix versus Vanessa Ramius Alexander Phoenix attacked with the World Tag Team Championship belt immediately after the match started, resulting in a disqualification victory for Vanessa Ramius. Match 5: TMJ versus Anthony Analog TMJ won with the SHIMMERing Warlock and a pinfall after Vaevictus Pendragon came out to distract Anthony Analog. Match 6: Mason Case versus Markus Ramius versus exx in a Utopian Rules Match for the Utopian Championship Mason Case retained after pushing Markus Ramius off the stage and locked the Steel Curtain on an unconscious exx. Nasty Ned Chambers then returned to steal the title belt. Match 7: Matt Dawgs versus T-Dog Winner is in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Insanitymania 6. Cassandra James is revealed to not be pregnant, her belly being a loaded pad that Matt Dawgs used to take down T-Dog when the referee was knocked out, allowing him to get the pinfall. The Main Event: Raver versus Hellsinger in a Last Man Standing Match for the World Heavyweight Championship After a long and very bloody match, including Raver and Hellsinger both stopping the count to further hurt each other, Hellsinger managed to be the last person standing and win the World Heavyweight Championship. Consequences * Teru Mikami and The Green Teabagger started a feud. * Nightmare continued to spread chaos in the tag team division. * Vaevictus Pendragon and Anthony Analog started a feud. * Nasty Ned Chambers returned. * Matt Dawgs turned heel and Cassandra James was revealed to not be pregnant. * Hellsinger defended the Hollywood Championship and World Heavyweight Championship at Insanitymania 6. * Raver's career ended. Category:Pay-Per-Views